TRAPPIST-1 System
The TRAPPIST-1 system is a dwarf star system approx. 40 light years from Earth. TRAPPIST-1 is a red dwarf star about 84 times Jupiter's mass. The star has 7 planets, all tidally locked with TRAPPIST-1. All of the planets are similarly sized to Earth. They possess a few moons. Planets TRAPPIST-1 c, d, e,and f are in the star's habitable zone. The planets all take in the order of days or weeks to orbit the star. Planets Star: TRAPPIST-1 * TRAPPIST 1-b -Habitable Zone- * TRAPPIST 1-c * TRAPPIST 1-d * TRAPPIST 1-e * TRAPPIST 1-f -Habitable Zone- * TRAPPIST 1-g * TRAPPIST 1-h * TRAPPIST 1-i * TRAPPIST 1-j * TRAPPIST 1-k Star Info It was first discovered by terrans in 2016. And the the protoss found out about it in 2290. The zerg found out about it in 2435. * Radius: 84,180 km * Mass: 0.08 solar mass * Rotation: 3.3 days * Temp: 2511 K TRAPPIST-1 b TRAPPIST-1 b is colonized by the Protoss. Back in 2475, the Protoss burrowed under the planet to attempt to survive it. It was abandoned shortly after. It was deemed uninhabitable after that. * Radius: 7,412 km * Mass: About 1.017 earth mass * Orbital period: 1.5 days TRAPPIST-1 c TRAPPIST-1 c is colonized by Protoss. They cover about 3% of the planet. Back in 2496, the Protoss fled TRAPPIST-1 b because of immense heat. Now, it is officially a Protoss planet. It had zerg infections in years 2498, 2503, and 2515. The zerg invasions were crushed successfully by the Protoss. It is a huge training center for many anti-zerg agents. It is a Protoss metropolis. * Radius: 7,008 km * Mass: 1.156 earth mass * Orbital period: 2.42 days TRAPPIST-1 d TRAPPIST-1 d is also another Protoss planet. It was taken over in 2498, about 3 month before the zerg attacked TRAPPIST-1 c. It was zerg attacked in 2501 five days before Christmas. The terrans attacked it in 2501 at the same time. The zerg attack was stronger and took out the terran attack during the raid. The terrans were all infected and became like zerg. The outpost was severely damaged. * Radius: 4,995 km * Mass: About 0.297 earth mass * Orbital period: 4 days TRAPPIST-1 e It was taken by zerg in 2470. TRAPPIST-1 e is a planet that has never been attacked by zerg or terrans. It is another protoss hotspot, leading to the Trappist Protoss Strain. It was taken shortly after 1c. Its colony is about the same size as the colony of TRAPPIST-1 f. It used to be a young zerg outpost that was defeated and overthrown by protoss. It has the second highest vespene content in the entire TRAPPIST-1 system, only below TRAPPIST-1 j. * Radius: 5,798 km * Mass: About 0.772 earth mass * Orbital period: 6.1 days TRAPPIST-1 f TRAPPIST-1 f is a famous shrine world taken in 2500. The trappist protoss strain is also raised on this planet, too. It is gaining the interest of many terrans. * Radius: 6,658 km * Mass: 0.7 earth mass * Orbital period: 9.2 days TRAPPIST-1 g TRAPPIST-1 g is not in the habitable zone of TRAPPIST-1, but the terrans live in numerous biodomes and shuttles orbiting the planet. They were once attacked by the protoss, but the protoss failed to dominate the planet. It was taken by the terrans in 2504. * Radius: 7,180 km * Mass: 1.1 earth mass * Orbital period: 12.4 days TRAPPIST-1 h TRAPPIST-1 h has the highest mineral content of the TRAPPIST planets. It is a good planet for terrans, of course when underground. It was taken by terrans in 2497. It has undergone a zerg attack in 2503. * Radius: 4,956 km * Mass: 0.331 earth mass * Orbital period: 18.77 days TRAPPIST-1 i * TRAPPIST-1 i is not known to NASA and is Starcraft exclusive, together with j and k. TRAPPIST-1 i is geologically active. About a mile beneath the surface, the temperatures and oxygen levels are just right for humans. Under it is the 3rd most vespene in the TRAPPIST system. * Radius: 6,358 km * Mass: 0.935 earth mass * Orbital period: 24.85 days TRAPPIST-1 j TRAPPIST-1 j has the most vespene per cubic km in the entire TRAPPIST-1 system. It has a dense atmosphere, at about 1.6 atmospheres. It is packed with terran outposts, nearly to an order of fifty times the size as the protoss outpost on TRAPPIST-1 c. It has a moon, Terfulus. This planet was taken by terrans first in the year 2475. The planet had a large-scale invasion from protoss with several motherships and many others. The protoss failed. It is, in fact, the most massive planet in the system. * Radius: 9,256 km * Mass: 1.24 earth mass * Orbital period: 29.7 days Terfulus Terfulus is a good-sized moon of TRAPPIST-1 j. It was taken in 2473 by terrans. It is slightly smaller than Earth's moon, but prominently made of tin disulfide. It is not tidally locked to its parent planet. The outpost on Terfulus is bigger than Los Angeles guaranteed. * Radius: 1,645 km * Mass: 7.165*10^22 kg (a little bit less massive than Earth's moon) * Orbital period: 5.65 days * Rotation: Not tidally locked, about 18.65 hr TRAPPIST-1 k TRAPPIST-1 k is an Earth-like planet. It has the highest saturation of rich minerals per normal minerals. It has little to no iron in its mainly silicate and carbon core. It has more ground water per mass than Earth. It has the highest atmospheric pressure in the system, clocking at 2.6 atmospheres. It still has many terrans on it. * Radius: 6,897 km * Mass: 1.09 earth mass * Orbital period: 37.4 days Category:Planets